You're My Boy
You're My Boy is a song by PRISTIN, from second mini album SCHXXL OUT Lyrics Hangul= 너 말야 너란 말야 어리숙해 보이고 다들 날 놀려도 점점 끌린단 말야 나만 봐 줘 너야 너 난 너 말야 너 My boy 훔쳐봤지 몰래 반응에 놀래 말을 걸까 말까 고민해 고민해 Boy 아침 인사로는 Good morning 어색한 표정은 또 뭐니 뭐니 부족하지 많이 많이 또 아닌 척 해봐도 좋은 걸 어떡해 우리 둘 단둘이 꽤 잘 어울리는 것 같애 Don’t know don’t know 시험 볼 때도 생각 나서 바로 너야 너 곁에 있어 줘 맘을 열어주면 안 되겠어 너 말야 너란 말이야 어리숙해 보이고 평범하겠지만 점점 끌린단 말야 Oh 나만 봐 줘 너야 너 난 너 말야 너 My boy 아야야 너 말야 장난하는 거야 뭐야 매일 매일 제자리 걷는 느낌 이 느낌 아야야 너 말야 장난하는 거야 뭐야 매일 매일 난 너 말야 너 My boy 어디 도망가지 마 좀 붙어 있어 줄래 안 잡아먹어도 잡히면 바로 술래 내 레이저 너만 찾지 내 사랑의 도약 내게 착지 Everyday 난 Ill 이 지경에 다 달아도 지지리도 진담을 농담처럼 받는 너라서 이 평범함마저도 마성이 되는 네게 더 에이 몰라 정말 저질러 볼래 기다리긴 싫어 더 다가와 줄래 몰래 아침 인사로는 Good morning 애매한 표정은 또 뭐니 뭐니 어색하지 많이 많이 또 아닌 척 해봐도 좋은 걸 어떡해 우리 둘 단둘이 꽤 잘 어울리는 것 같애 딴 사람 필요 없어 You’re my boy 매일매일 새로운 느낌을 보여줘 Not sure boy if you’re feeling the same 근데 거기 있으면 내가 다가갈게 너 말야 너란 말이야 어리숙해 보이고 평범하겠지만 점점 끌린단 말야 Oh 나만 봐 줘 너야 너 난 너 말야 너 My boy 아야야 너 말야 장난하는 거야 뭐야 매일 매일 제자리 걷는 느낌 이 느낌 아야야 너 말야 장난하는 거야 뭐야 매일 매일 난 너 말야 너 My boy 꿈인지 아닌지 애써 볼을 꼬집어보면 (아플 거야) 서로의 눈을 바라보고 하나가 될 수 있기를 빌어보고 말해줘 먼저 이건 진심이야 (날 좋아니까) 외쳐봐 정말 좋아한다고 그렇게 쭈삣쭈삣 거리지 마 너만의 눈빛 눈빛 거기에 반한걸 나에게는 특별하니까 (특별하니까) 그래 너 말야 너 말야 너 말야 너 My (Boy oh) 아야야 너 말야 장난하는 거야 뭐야 매일 매일 제자리 걷는 느낌 이 느낌 (이 느낌) 아야야 너 말야 장난하는 거야 뭐야 매일 매일 난 너 말야 너 My boy |-| Romanization= neo marya neoran marya eorisukhae boigo dadeul nal nollyeodo jeomjeom kkeullindan marya naman bwa jweo neoya neo nan neo marya neo My boy humchyeobwatji mollae baneunge nollae mareul geolkka makka gominae gominae Boy achim insaroneun Good morning eosaekhan pyojeongeun tto mweoni mweoni bujokhaji mani mani tto anin cheok haebwado joeun geol eotteokhae uri dul danduri kkwae jal eoullineun geot gatae Don’t know don’t know shiheom bol ttaedo saenggak naseo baro neoya neo gyeote isseo jweo mameul yeoreojumyeon an doegesseo neo marya neoran mariya eorisukhae boigo pyeongbeomhagetjiman jeomjeom kkeullindan marya Oh naman bwa jweo neoya neo nan neo marya neo My boy ayaya neo marya jangnananeun geoya mweoya maeil maeil jejari geonneun neukkim i neukkim ayaya neo marya jangnananeun geoya mweoya maeil maeil nan neo marya neo My boy eodi domanggaji ma jom buteo isseo jullae an jabameogeodo japimyeon baro sullae nae reijeo neoman chajji nae sarange doyak naege chakji Everyday nan Ill i jigyeonge da darado jijirido jindameul nongdamcheoreom banneun neoraseo i pyeongbeomhammajeodo maseongi doeneun nege deo ei molla jeongmal jeojilleo bollae gidarigin shireo deo dagawa jullae mollae achim insaroneun Good morning aemaehan pyojeongeun tto mweoni mweoni eosaekhaji mani mani tto anin cheok haebwado joeun geol eotteokhae uri dul danduri kkwae jal eoullineun geot gatae ttan saram piryo eopseo You’re my boy maeilmaeil saeroun neukkimeul boyeojweo Not sure boy if you’re feeling the same geunde geogi isseumyeon naega dagagalge neo marya neoran mariya eorisukhae boigo pyeongbeomhagetjiman jeomjeom kkeullindan marya Oh naman bwa jweo neoya neo nan neo marya neo My boy ayaya neo marya jangnananeun geoya mweoya maeil maeil jejari geonneun neukkim i neukkim ayaya neo marya jangnananeun geoya mweoya maeil maeil nan neo marya neo My boy kkuminji aninji aesseo boreul kkojibeobomyeon (apeul geoya) seoroye nuneul barabogo hanaga doel su itgireul bireobogo malhaejweo meonjeo igeon jinshimiya (nal joanikka) oechyeobwa jeongmal joahandago geureoke jjuppitjjuppit georiji ma neomane nunbit nunbit geogie banangeol naegeneun teukbyeolhanikka (teukbyeolhanikka) geurae neo marya neo marya neo marya neo My (Boy oh) ayaya neo marya jangnananeun geoya mweoya maeil maeil jejari geonneun neukkim i neukkim (i neukkim) ayaya neo marya jangnananeun geoya mweoya maeil maeil nan neo marya neo My boy |-| English= You, you, it’s you I may seem foolish and people tease me But I’m attracted to you Only look at me, it’s you It’s you, you’re my boy I secretly looked at you surprised by the reaction Should I talk to you? I’m thinking boy I said good morning to you But why that awkward face? I still have a long way to go I try to act like I don’t but I like you I think we look pretty good together Don’t know don’t know Even when I’m taking a test, I think of you It’s you, stay with me Can’t you open your heart? You, you, it’s you You seem foolish and ordinary But I’m attracted to you Only look at me, it’s you It’s you, you’re my boy No, are you playing around or what? Every day, feels like I’m walking in place Hey, are you playing around or what? Every day, it’s you, my boy Don’t run away, will you stick close to me? I won’t eat you, but if I catch you, you’re it My laser only looks for you My love takes off, land on me Every day I’m ill, I’m giving it my all But you take my truth as a joke So this ordinary thing becomes a mystery to you Whatever, I’ll just do it I don’t wanna wait, will you come closer, secretly? I said good morning to you But why that ambiguous face? It’s still really awkward I try to act like I don’t but I like you I think we look pretty good together Don’t need anyone else, you’re my boy Show me with a new feeling every day Not sure boy if you’re feeling the same If you stay there, I’ll go to you You, you, it’s you You seem foolish and ordinary But I’m attracted to you Only look at me, it’s you It’s you, you’re my boy No, are you playing around or what? Every day, feels like I’m walking in place Hey, are you playing around or what? Every day, it’s you, my boy Is this a dream or not? I try pinching my cheek (it’ll hurt) I pray that we can look into each other’s eyes And become one Tell me first, I mean it Shout it out loud that you like me Don’t hesitate I’ve fallen for your eyes Because you’re special to me It’s you, it’s you It’s you, my boy No, are you playing around or what? Every day, feels like I’m walking in place Hey, are you playing around or what? Every day, it’s you, my boy Category:B-Sides Category:SCHXXL OUT Category:Discography Category:2017 Releases